Beautiful Mosaic - Prelude
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Sasuke terkesima kala menyadari Hinata, si gadis pecinta musik berhasil menarik dirinya dari kenakalan remaja. Di sisi lain, pertemuan Hinata dengan Gaara di ruang musik juga mengubah kisah cinta SMA-nya./Chap 5up!/Autohor bangkit dari kematian; Hi Everyone!
1. Tipe

Kisah ini didedikasikan untuk orang yang memiliki dua cinta; dua eksistensi hidup, dan harapan.

Karena kegundahan untuk memilih selalu ada,

Bahkan mungkin kau tak bisa meninggalkan keduanya.

* * *

 **STACIE KANIKO©**

 **Proud to be Present**

 **Beautiful Mosaic;** _ **PRELUDE**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Plot and Story is mine, all of cast is Masashi Kishimoto's.**_

 **Pair : SasuHina x GaaHina**

 **Author's Feel Inside**

 **No copycat and Plagiarize, because its Sinning! haha**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Tipe**

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Si tenar yang memiliki penampilan rupawan. Mata hitamnya yang intens dan wajah bak malaikat selalu memikat perhatian orang disekitarnya. mudah—amat mudah malahan, jika saja ia ingin memiliki pacar. Hanya saja, itu tanggapan orang banyak. Berbeda sekali dengan kenyataan bahwa si bungsu Uchiha ini memiliki selera yang berbeda.

Banyak sekali gadis yang menggandrungi dirinya. Pesonanya yang diturunkan dari Uchiha senior membuatnya mudah untuk membuat gadis bertekuk lutut ataupun rela mengangkat rok dihadapannya. _Well_ , sulit mengakui bahwa bukan wanita seperti itu yang diinginkan dirinya.

Dari sekian gadis cantik yang mengitarinya, Sasuke malah memilih gadis yang normal; tidak jelek, tidak miskin, tidak kuper. Hanya sedikit kuno. Itu saja.

Gadis yang memikat perhatiannya sejak pesta kostum satu tahun lalu, tepatnya ketika ia masih duduk di bangku satu SMA. Sasuke kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati pada gadis dengan iris mata yang mirip dengan bulan—memancarkan pesona lewat manik lembayung mudanya.

Dibanding teman wanitanya yang serba modis dengan balutan _dress_ kekinian dan terbuka, gadis bermata bulan itu malah tampil dengan gaun kremnya yang dihiasi dengan renda. Leher gaun itu sebatas pertengahan leher sang gadis dan lengan gaun itu menutupi lengannya hingga pergelangan tangan. Roknya sedikit melebar hingga lutut. Gaun itu sangat klasik untuk acara anak muda kekinian yang lebih memilih bahan nilon ataupun kulit.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ingatannya begitu kuat. Ia bahkan ingin sekali lagi melihat gadis itu kembali memakainya. Wajah sang gadis di bingkai oleh poni rata dan rambut gelapnya yang di letakan disisi sebelah kiri bahunya. _Begitu anggun dan mahal._

Ia benci mengakui bahwa dirinya hampir menganga ketika menatap gadis pujaannya saat itu. Gadis itu begitu cantik di matanya dan tingkah lakunya begitu lembut. _Berkelas_. Dan saat itu pula Uchiha muda langsung menampakan kebolehannya. Ia seorang _casanova_. Ayolah, memikat wanita baginya sama saja seperti penjumlahan 2 + 2 = 4. Begitu mudah.

Siapa yang kira bahwa senyuman si gadis bergaun krem begitu ramah—sialnya—dan terus memberikan senyuman menawannya pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Sasuke benci mengakui bahwa gadis itu terlalu menawan hingga para pemuda terpesona padanya. _Well_ , mungkin benar bahwa malam itu Sasuke Uchiha berhasil mendapat senyuman dan balasan sapaan dari sang gadis. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya ia gagal mendapatkan hati perempuan.

Sejak saat itu, Uchiha bungsu itu terus melakukan usaha untuk mendekati si gadis yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata. _Hinata,_ hanya menggumamkan nama itu dikirannya saja sudah membuat sudut bibirnya bergetar membentuk senyuman tipis.

Sulit, amat sulit ternyata. Mungkin Sasuke harus meningkatkan level perhitungannya untuk gadis itu. Ia terlalu ramah, namun hatinya begitu sulit untuk diraih—atau bahkan di sentuh. Enam bulan setelah itu, Sasuke membuahkan hasil. Ia berteman dengan Hinata.

Sasuke bahkan sampai menelengkan kepalanya ketika mengetahui kebiasaan sehari-hari gadis yang diincarnya. Hobinya bukan _clubbing_ , nonton, _jogging_ , ataupun belanja. Ia suka membaca dan musik. Hal yang menjadi daftar terakhir untuk menjadi hobi Sasuke. Membosankan. Melelahkan.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Sasuke berhenti tersenyum dan merenung. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh hati pada seorang gadis yang aneh. Pikirannya berhenti pada sebuah frasa, 'Jatuh Hati.' Ia bahkan sedikit tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Seorang anak _blangsak_ seperti dirinya bisa jatuh hati; bukan semata-mata keinginan nafsu dan emosi semata. Sasuke terkekeh.

Pemuda dengan rambut kuning disebelahnya sontak menoleh padanya dan mengerutkan dahi. "Kau bikin aku kaget!"

Sasuke beralih menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, terus cemberut, terus tertawa. Kebanyakan _ngisap_ tuh!"

Sasuke kembali menatap lapangan sekolah dihadapannya dan tersenyum nakal. "Mungkin." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memungut bola oranye yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya lalu memasukannya ke tas jinjing.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukannya melarang ya, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau terus-terusan pakai itu bisa ketahuan. Ayolah, Anko- _sensei_ kan tahu ciri-ciri pemakai." Ia bergidik ngeri. "Bisa-bisa kita dilapor ke orang tua, kau tahukan ayahku walikota. Aku bisa dibunuh kalau ketahuan." Dahi pemuda blasteran Swedia-Jepang itu mengerut dalam.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. " _Dobe_ ,"

"Apa?" suaranya begitu ketus.

" _i'm done_."

"Ha?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku sudah punya _heroin_."

Naruto menganga. Menatap Sasuke bingung. "Maksudmu apa, sih? Kau beralih jadi pakai Heroin?"

Sasuke melihat sesuatu di koridor di seberang lapangan, pemuda itu mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya. "Ya, itu dia."

Naruto menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Kalau ia tidak salah lihat, hanya ada seorang gadis yang berjalan di lorong koridor. Rambutnya berwarna gelap— _indigo_. Dipelukannya terdapat buku tebal bersampul cokelat. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Itu?"

"Hn."

"Dia pengedarnya? Sulit dipercaya." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke meringis dan menatap sobatnya sinis. "Berhentilah bodoh, _Dobe_. Sekarang dia itu candu untukku." Mengatakannya membuat Sasuke tergelitik geli sendiri, tentu saja ucapannya terdengar picisan.

Naruto menyipitkan pandangan sesaat dan balik mengangkat bahu. "Dia pendek."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Dia sintal."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir sesaat. "Kepalamu terbentur ya, _teme_? Kupikir seleramu itu Haruno Sakura. Mereka 'kan beda banget." Ia melemparkan pandangan skeptis.

Sasuke meraih tas jinjingnya dan melapisi kaos basketnya dengan kemeja sekolah, lalu meraih minum dan menegaknya. "Dia aneh dan beda, aku jadi penasaran." Sasuke menatap Naruto sesaat. " _Im out_." Dan berlari kecil meninggalkan lapangan.

"Oi! Tunggu dong!"

"Balik sendiri sana, aku mau ke perpus!"

Naruto hanya melongo mendengarnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan menggerutu. "Sejak kapan dia mau ke perpus? Pasti ganja membuat otaknya rusak."

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat karib Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dengan iris mata _sapphire_ dan rambut pirangnya selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan seisi sekolah. Tubuh atletis, kulit _tan_ , dan status sosialnya membuatnya menjadi pujian semua orang disekitarnya. Sebagai teman lama seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengenal betul bagaimana karakter sahabatnya satu itu.

Selama ini Naruto hanya tahu kalau Sasuke suka gadis dengan pembawaan yang cantik, menarik dan tidak murahan. Namun, siapa sangka sekarang Uchiha muda itu malah mengejar gadis kutu buku yang bahkan tubuhnya tidak ideal—selama ini teman kencan Sasuke selalu merupakan pelajar-model. Tak pernah berganti. Mengetahui hal baru ini membuat Naruto sempat mengerutkan dahi.

Naruto berpikir sesaat dan mengangkat bahu. Ia tak mau ambil pusing, toh ujung-ujungnya Sasuke pasti akan mendapatkannya. Mungkin ia harus membuat taruhan dengan temannya sepulang dari sekolah.

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

Halo semua!

Pertama aku mau minta maaf atas ketidaknyamananan yang ada. Cerita ini sempat ku posting di website sebelah, apakah masih boleh di posting disini?

dan aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang ini,

jadi **lanjut/lepas** , nih ceritanya?

satu lagi, aku minta bantu doanya ya, agar diberi kemudahan dan kelancaran, karena aku sedang menunggu hasil pengumuman ujian masuk universitas. terima kasih :)

 **June, 26th 2016**

 **Regard me,**

 **Xia Stacie Kaniko**


	2. Proses

**STACIE KANIKO©**

 **Proud to be Present**

 **Beautiful Mosaic;** _ **PRELUDE**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Plot and Story is mine, all of cast is Masashi Kishimoto's.**_

 **Pair : SasuHina x GaaHina**

 **Author's Feel Inside**

 **No copycat and Plagiarize, because its Sinning!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Proses**

Bagi Hyuuga Hinata, kehidupan disekolahnya cukup tenang—selain kenyataan bahwa dirinya selalu dibuntuti oleh pemuda bermata hitam yang menebarkan pesona nakalnya—, ia menyukai kegiatan sehari-harinya. Ia cinta akan ilmu pengetahuan dan gemar berkunjung ke perpustakaan serta mengikuti ekskul musik sebagai pengisi waktu luang.

Berbicara mengenai pemuda beriris _onix_ yang terlihat memikat yang—entah kenapa—mulai menghabiskan waktu dengannya setelah insiden pesta kostum, Hinata tak habis pikir dengannya, mengapa pria setenar Uchiha Sasuke malah mencoba menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan duduk di kursi perpustakaan dan mengajaknya ngobrol.

Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke berusaha mendekatinya. Ia bahkan sangat bisa mengerti arti wajah Sasuke yang kebosanan setengah mati ketika ia bercerita tentang hobinya. Ia berharap bahwa pemuda serigala itu akan segera hilang perasaan dan langsung mencari mangsa baru. _Well_ , Hinata bukan anak kurang pergaulan yang tak tahu bagaimana kelakuan Uchiha muda itu. Setidaknya ia cukup mengerti, Sasuke suka bermain dengan perempuan karena dia tampan dan kaya. Cukup mudah untuk memahami keadaannya.

Di sisi lain, saat Sasuke tengah menemani Hinata yang asyik sendirian membaca buku, ia sering merenung sambil menatap wajah lembut gadis dihadapannya, menyusuri lekuk wajah Hinata yang selalu tertutupi poni rata se-alis dan kacamata besar yang bertengger di sana setiap sedang membaca. Lehernya sering terlihat karena Hinata akan mengikat rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_ ketika membaca. Sasuke menyukainya, leher gadis itu terlihat seputih susu dan bersih, ada setitik tahi lalat kecil disana yang selalu menjadi perhatian Sasuke.

Hinata akan mulai bercerita ketika merasa suasana disekitarnya mulai kaku. Meski yang ia ceritakan mungkin akan terdengar membosankan, itu lebih baik dibanding mendiamkan Sasuke yang berujung _badmood_. Ia sadar jika mengabaikan Sasuke begitu saja adalah perbuatan jahat. Apalagi Sasuke sering melewatkan jam berkumpul bersama temannya gara-gara menemaninya pulang sekolah atau sekedar menunggunya selesai ekskul.

Bagi pangeran sekolah seperti Uchiha Sasuke, mendekati Hinata itu melelahkan. Untuk itu dirinya sempat berhenti sejenak dan merenungkan perbuatannya selama ini. Aneh rasanya ketika sedang melakukan sesuatu, wajah Hinata sering muncul dipikirannya, atau ketika nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' disebut, dirinya sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauhi Hyuuga Hinata, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah celotehan usil dari sahabatnya Naruto yang mengatakan, 'akhirnya aku bisa melihat sisi pecundangmu, _Teme_! Rasakan. Kau itu tak setampan yang kau kira tahu!' semua celotehan itu membuat Sasuke jengkel dan memutar bola matanya berulang kali.

 _Seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin kalah._ Sasuke mendengus.

Siapa yang mengira kalau mendekati gadis dari kalangan bangsawan akan jadi sesulit ini. Merelakan rasa ego dan mempertahankan harga dirinya, Sasuke kembali mendekati Hyuuga Hinata dan belajar lebih sabar. Hari-harinya terisi oleh kehidupan normal Hinata dan mendengarkan topik yang Hinata sukai. Hal itu yang membuat Sasuke perlahan-lahan, tanpa disadari benar-benar masuk kedalam kehidupan Hinata.

Jadi, seperti biasa. Hari itu Sasuke kembali duduk disebelah Hinata di perpustakaan, sambil memainkan ujung rambut gadis itu pelan atau memandangi Hinata yang menggemaskan ketika belajar dengan intens—bila dirinya duduk di hadapan Hinata.

Hari itu hujan turun. Sasuke duduk di sisi Hinata dan memadangi jendela kaca, menatap buliran air yang jatuh. Ia membiarkan pikirannya jauh berkelana. Jika bisa, ia ingin mundur dan mencari gadis baru untuk jadi pacarnya yang entah sudah keberapa—tapi tidak, bahkan Sasuke tak pernah memiliki pacar. Ia hanya punya beberapa barisan nama yang menjadi mantan teman kencannya. Sampai kemarin, Sasuke tak pernah mau memiliki pacar. Ia tak suka dengan sifat posesif yang selalu dipancarkan wanita.

Ia ingin menjadikan Hinata teman kencan yang baru, hanya saja hasil dari renungannya belakangan ini berkata lain. Hinata terlalu banyak mengisi ruang dipikirannya, melebihi teman kencannya yang lain. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia sudah terjebak pada permainannya sendiri.

Sasuke tak sadar jika dirinya telah benar-benar tertarik oleh eksistensi Hinata. Sasuke belajar menyukainya dan dia berhasil. Ia bahkan melupakan untuk beberapa saat, rasanya balapan mobil dengan sahabatnya, bermain bilyar dengan gadis-gadis _sexy_ , ataupun menghisap rokok yang terbuat dari daun mariyuana. Kesehariannya malah terisi oleh celotehan Hinata mengenai teori Relativitas dalam hukum fisika inti dan musik-musik aneh yang digubah oleh orang jaman dulu seperti Chopin dan Mozart.

Kilat dan gemuruh membuyarkan lamunan si Uchiha muda. Ia beralih dan menatap Hinata dari samping. Bibir merah Hinata sungguh menggoda dan mungil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, _mana mungkin aku bisa cari gadis lain._

Tiba-tiba ia merasa pencerahan datang setelah sekian lama, Uchiha Sasuke dengan mantap sadar dan yakin jika Hinata telah mencuri hatinya. Cocok untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa dirinya begitu gundah belakangan ini.

Perasaan itu asing untuk _casanova_ seperti dirinya, namun terasa menyenangkan.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala Hinata dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu pelan. "Apa yang kau baca?"

"Bab radioaktivitas, akan diujiankan minggu depan."

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Um?" Hinata hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Sasuke bingung. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti mengunyah pocky _strawberry_ —rasa kesukaannya.

"Belajar terus. Kapan kita bisa main?"

"Kamu kan tahu kalau aku tak begitu suka kegiatan _outdoor_."

"Ayolah,"

"Kamu bisa ajak temanmu, Sasuke." Hinata berujar begitu tenang dan kembali menatap buku tebalnya.

Sasuke balas diam, berusaha menunjukan bahwa dirinya yang menawan sedang merajuk. Sial dari segala sial, Hinata tak peka dan malah bersenandung pelan, berusaha mencerna apa yang tertulis di bukunya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke gemas. Kalau saja ia bukan anak dari pengusaha kaya—Uchiha Fugaku—yang memiliki kharisma penuh, mungkin ia akan _sweetdrop_ saat itu juga.

"Ck. Aku kecewa."

"Um."

"Kau membosankan." Ia mendesah menyadari bahwa dirinya bahkan menjadi cerewet ketika bersama gadis ini. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan tatapan dari Hinata, yang hanya terfokus untuknya, tapi mengapa begitu sulit? Ini sudah satu tahun.

"Kamu sudah tahu itu sejak lama, Ok?"

Gemas. Rasanya Sasuke ingin melempar buku sialan itu ke perapian, jika saja ada. "Hinata,"

"Um?"

"Berhenti mengunyah."

Hinata berhenti mengunyah.

"Berhenti membaca."

Dahi Hinata langsung berkerut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa, sih? Kamu tahu 'kan ini perpustakaan."

"Ya."

"Yasudah." Dan Hinata kembali membaca buku itu dengan penuh minat.

Sasuke bahkan mendesah begitu keras. "Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku? Jawab."

Hinata masih tak acuh. "Karena aku sedang membaca."

"Aku serius, Hyuuga Hinata." Dan memang, ucapan itu terdengar serius. Hinata bahkan benar-benar berhenti membaca saat itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menimang-nimang harus membalas apa. Sasuke balas menatapnya. "Jawab aku."

Hinata menghabiskan pocky dalam mulutnya dan berdehem sebelum menjawab. Setelah menimang-nimang, diputuskan untuk membuka mulut. " _Well_ , kamu 'kan tenar."

"Hn." Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Hinata intens dan sebal. "Lalu?"

"Kamu punya banyak teman dan wanita—."

"—Aku tak punya wanita."

"Berhenti memotongku!" Gadis itu cemberut, membuat pemuda dihadapannya sedikit rileks dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya mengoreksi. Jangan salah paham."

Hinata berpikir sesaat dan mengangkat bahu. "Kumaafkan kali ini. Oke, kuharap kamu tidak memotong perkataanku nanti." Ia menatap sinis Sasuke.

Sontak saja Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ayolah, gadis dihadapannya benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia berhenti dan mengangguk.

"Um. Kupikir, aku tidak pernah menghindarimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menerimamu untuk jadi temanku. Aku tidak pernah mengusirmu, kan? Oke, dan jika kamu ingin pergi karena bosan, aku tidak akan pernah melarangmu. Kumohon jangan buat waktumu terbuang sia-sia hanya karena menemaniku setiap hari." Hinata mengangkat alisnya, ia tak suka membuat pemuda itu jengah. Hinata menyukainya, sebatas teman. Ia takut masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak merasa waktuku terbuang percuma."

"Hm... jadi mengapa kamu selalu merengek untuk pergi keluar dan bermain denganku? Aku sangat nyaman di sini, tapi kamu tidak."

"Kupikir ini tidak sehat Hinata. Berhentilah membaca buku tebal itu—oh dan copot kacamata besar itu di depanku, kau jelek sekali memakainya. Kau sesekali membutuhkan hal yang berbeda. Pergi ke kota, misalnya? Menonton film atau melihatku balapan. Atau mungkin kita bisa makan burger sama-sama di tempatku biasa tongkrongi."

Hinata menatap Sasuke bagaikan orang sinting. "Oh. Aku menyukai kacamataku dan aku tak suka menonton balapan, _dear_. Aku suka nonton film klasik; kamu bisa mengajakku jika nanti akan ditampilkan ke layar lebar, tapi mungkin kamu tidak akan mau. 'Itu bodoh dan membosankan.' yah, aku hapal kalimatmu. Dan masalah burger, aku menyukainya, mungkin kita akan mencobanya."

Sekarang terbalik. Sasuke ternganga mendengar celotehan Hinata. "Oke, kita perhitungkan acara makan burger. Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Yang lain?"

" _A date, anyway_?"

"Berhenti bercanda, Sasuke."

"Aku serius. Kau tak bisa menolak yang ini. Tidak untuk kali ini."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Kau terus-menerus menghindari topik ini. Jadi, apakah kali ini kau akan menerima ajakanku?"

Hinata mendesah pelan dan terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir. " _Well_ , oke. Tapi aku yang menentukan tempat. Kamu sangat dibebaskan menolak tempatnya, tapi itu berarti kencannya gagal." Ia tertawa ringan. Merasa itu bukanlah hal penting.

Sasuke sakit. Rasanya ia dipermainkan. Mengapa gadis sialan dihadapannya benar-benar berbeda dari gadis lainnya? Jika saja perjuangan yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke tidak sekeras ini, mungkin Sasuke akan meninggalkannya saat itu juga dengan makian.—Andai saja itu bisa terjadi. Ia bahkan tak yakin bisa memaki di depan Hinata.

"Kau selalu membuatku lemah." Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tak merasa melakukan apapun." Hinata kembali mengunyah pocky-nya dengan khidmat.

"Jangan menghindar, Hyuuga."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

"Kencan dan makan burger?"

"Hn."

"Kuterima."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga. "Kau yakin, nona?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sasuke diam-diam lupa caranya bernafas. "Bagaimana jika kebun binatang? Taman bunga? Atau museum musik di Tokyo? Aku akan sangat menantikannya."

Sasuke tersadar dan mengeluh, "Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku menyukai tempat-tempat itu."

"Oke. Ini yang pertama." _dan akan kubuat kau tak akan melupakannya._ Tentu saja lanjutnya dalam hati.

Setelah hari itu, Sasuke dan Hinata benar-benar kencan di taman bunga. Sasuke membuatnya senang bukan main, Hinata suka aroma bunga. Entah apakah masa lalu Sasuke dengan wanita lain ada sangkut pautnya dengan bunga, yang jelas pemuda itu pintar sekali memilihkan bunga plus maknanya. Hinata tak sanggup berbohong bahwa hari itu begitu menyenangkan.

Hari itu, pertama kalinya ia pergi dengan seorang lawan jenis; bukan keluarganya dan hanya berdua. Ia menikmatinya, bagaimana rasanya ketika untuk pertama kali ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya kesana-kemari mengitari taman rekreasi itu. Merasakan aroma berbagai bunga dan belajar merangkainya.

Hinata menyukai senyum tipis Sasuke yang terkadang muncul. Menurutnya, Sasuke bagai mentari. Ia memiliki beberapa alasan menyebutnya begitu. Salah satunya, terkadang jika _mood_ -nya sedang bagus, Sasuke bersikap begitu hangat; senyum dan perlakuannya, tanpa mengurangi karisma khas Uchiha. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, terkadang Sasuke bisa menjadi orang paling diam yang Hinata kenal di waktu tertentu.

Ketika Sasuke hendak menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Hinata, gadis itu menjengit dan menarik dirinya. Kekecewaan sekilas mewarnai mata _onix_ Sasuke yang sedetik kemudian berganti menjadi tak acuh.

Hinata mengerti apa yang Sasuke usahakan sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Hinata adalah orang yang suka belajar dan mengamati, memiliki insting kuat dan tipe orang yang perasa. Ia merasa nyaman ketika membaca karakter seseorang dan ia tahu betul seperti apa Sasuke sebenarnya.

Sasuke bukan anak baik-baik, pada dasarnya seperti itu. Hanya saja, usahanya dalam satu tahun belakangan ini merubah dirinya menuju arah lebih baik meski perlahan; dan Hinata amat menghargainya. Sasuke hanya terbiasa mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan ambisius. Tapi di balik itu semua, di mata Hinata, Sasuke memiliki ruang tersendiri di hati dan pikirannya.

Hinata menyukai sikap Sasuke yang terang-terangan berusaha mendapatkannya. Ia merasa dirinya begitu berharga di mata Uchiha muda itu.

Hanya saja, Hinata bukan gadis lugu yang dengan mudahnya jatuh hati. Ia orang yang sejak kecil di ajarkan tata krama. Untuk mencari seorang teman saja, dibutuhkan informasi yang cukup; Hinata tak ingin berteman dengan sembarang orang. Apalagi 'teman kencan'. Aturan ketat keluarga bangsawannya telah mendarah daging seiring dengan waktu.

Dirinya bahkan sulit mengakui bahwa ia nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke. Andai saja Sasuke bukan orang yang 'berada', tidak mungkin ayahnya akan mengizinkan dirinya pergi keluar rumah hanya berduaan. _Well_ , cukup kejam kedengarannya, tapi dunia memanglah begitu.

Di mata Hinata, Sasuke hanyalah pemuda labil yang berusaha menjadi seorang yang perfeksionis. Mungkin akan berhasil ketika umurnya menginjak 25 tahun. Sasuke yang sekarang sama saja seperti pemuda lainnya—menurut Hinata. Kelebihannya mungkin Sasuke lebih tampan dan tinggi dari kebanyakan orang, tenang dan ketika ia benar-benar tersenyum, seolah-olah manik matanya mencair, begitu hangat dan memikat. Ia juga menyukai suara tawa Sasuke yang terdengar ringan. Rasanya tawa itu menular, membuatnya ikut terkekeh. Hinata amat suka ketika pemuda itu mencopot topeng nakalnya yang selama ini terpasang.

Hinata pikir, ketika ia menjadi seorang Uchiha, Sasuke akan memasang topeng menyebalkannya lalu bertingkah tenang, dingin dan begitu sombong, seolah-olah ia bisa mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudahnya. Namun, pesonanya malah semakin kuat dan Hinata diam-diam berusaha membentengi dirinya. Kedua sifat—antara Uchiha Sasuke dan 'hanya' Sasuke—itu tetap saja memiliki daya pikat yang sama kuat.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia ingin belajar menyukai Sasuke, barang sedikit lagi. Namun, hatinya belum tergerak sejauh itu. Ia takut menjadi 'teman kencan' malah berujung menyakiti perasaaan Sasuke. Ia belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan nakal pemuda itu seputar perasaan dan hati. Ia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, terlepas dari semua sifat menjengkelkan dan manja yang Sasuke sering tunjukan, namun ia tak tahu apakah yang dirinya rasakan benar-benar cinta atau kekaguman semata.

Sore harinya awan gelap sudah menutupi langit. Mereka berlari-lari kecil ke rumah makan cepat saji dan menyantap paket burger jumbo. Hari yang amat berbeda untuk Hinata. Ia mungkin akan mengingat Sasuke ketika melihat bunga-bunga. Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Menikmati harimu?"

"Eh, begitulah."

"Hn."

"Um... terima kasih, Sasuke. Hari ini benar-benar asyik." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menampilkan seringai nakalnya beberapa detik, "Kau puas?"

Hinata mengangguk senang dan menyeruput minumannya.

"Jangan pernah tolak lagi ajakanku. Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Aku harus memikirkan semuanya, Sasuke."

"Memangnya kau butuh orang seperti apa?" pemuda itu menatap jengah kaca yang membatasi restoran itu dengan dunia luar, menampilkan rintik-tintik hujan.

"Hm... entahlah."

"Aku sudah sabar selama setahun ini."

"Memang."

"Mendengar semua celotehanmu yang membosankan hingga akhirnya terbiasa. Kau boleh berpikir aku melebih-lebihkan, Hinata, tapi serius aku benar-benar berusaha memahamimu semampuku."

Hinata mendesah. "Aku tahu itu."

"Dan?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus menolak Sasuke sekarang. Ia belum yakin dengan pilihannya. "Aku menyayangimu Sasuke. Aku berani bersumpah kalau ini tulus. Hanya, aku tak yakin. Kupikir itu hanya kekagumanku semata. Kekaguman pada sahabat. Ya, mungkin begitu."

Dan Hinata saat itu benar-benar melihat kekecewaan bercampur dengan marah dan sedih yang menyatu. Sasuke bahkan terdiam cukup lama. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menatap Hinata. Rahang Sasuke bahkan mengeras ketika berujar lambat, "Kau anggap aku sahabatmu?"

Hinata bahkan perlu menelan ludah sebelum mengangguk. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak menyadari suara sarat luka dan penyesalan milik Sasuke.

"Kuharap pulang dari sini kepalamu terbentur keras hingga kau sadar betapa bodohnya dirimu." Perkataan itu pelan dan datar. Ia memakai mantelnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang membeku.

Setelah hari itu Hinata dan Sasuke tidak lagi bertemu atau pun menghabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaan. Hinata tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu marah. Bukankah lebih baik berkata pahit sekarang dibanding berbohong dan pura-pura mencintai. Toh, ia sendiri saja tak mengerti apa artinya cinta. _Cinta yang sebenarnya_.

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 **Special thx to my beta reader &cover maker, Genusgroo. Maaf covernya belum dipasang, belum sempet di scan, secepatnya kok bakal kupasang (^w^)**

Hai semua, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini? Ini cerita romance favoritku! haha. Beri pendapatmu lewat **review** ya, terima kasih.

Jika banyak yang tertarik dan menunggu fanfic ini, aku akan cepat update (semangat) tapi jika tidak mungkin aku lanjutkan sesuai dengan waktu luangku saja hehe (aku seorang pelajar soalnya dan menulis adalah kegiatan sampingan). Kuharap kalian suka dengan chap 2 ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

 **August, 06th 2016**

 **Regard,**

 **Stacie Kaniko**


	3. Amarah

**STACIE KANIKO©**

 **Proud to be Present**

 **Beautiful Mosaic;** _ **PRELUDE**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Plot and Story** **IS MINE** **, all of cast is Masashi Kishimoto's.**_

 **Pair : SasuHina x GaaHina**

 **Author's Feel Inside**

 **No copycat and Plagiarize, because its Sinning!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Amarah**

Hinata tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu marah. Bukankah lebih baik berkata pahit sekarang dibanding berbohong dan pura-pura mencintai. Toh, ia sendiri saja tak mengerti apa artinya cinta. _Cinta yang sebenarnya_.

Hinata selalu menarik garis besar mengenai presepsi cinta, mungkin seperti cinta Romeo pada Juliet; ia tak mampu berada jauh dari belahan jiwanya dan rela berkorban. Kisah Heathcliff dengan Cathy; yang meskipun mengatas namakan benci, namun menyimpan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam. Atau kisah cinta modern yang ia tahu, Edward dan Bella; manusia memiliki banyak cinta. Cinta adalah nafsu, cinta berarti belahan jiwa, dan cinta berarti kehidupan. Selebihnya, ia tak begitu mengerti.

Terlebih, kini ia hanya seorang gadis SMA yang baru memulai kisah percintaan. Sulit menyamakan keadaannya dengan filosofi cinta yang begitu rumit.

Hinata tak yakin apakah ucapan maaf dapat mengembalikan perasaan Sasuke. _Well_ , dia pikir ucapan maaf seperti, 'Maafkan atas penolakanku saat itu.' malah akan menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Uchiha. Karenanya, Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Melewati hari-hari tenangnya dan mengikuti kelas musik seperti biasa.

Terkadang ia melihat Sasuke berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan teman-temannya, atau duduk di kantin di jam istirahat. Hinata hanya berharap jika Sasuke lebih bahagia dan tidak kembali padanya untuk menyiksa diri—tentu saja berada di dekat Hinata dengan seribu topik membosankan bisa membunuh seleranya secara tak langsung.

Memikirkan itu membuat Hinata diam-diam tersenyum sedih. Ia merindukan Sasuke yang selama ini duduk disampingnya. Saat malam menjelang, setelah makan malam dan belajar, Hinata akan menyentuh grand pianonya dan bermain sebelum tidur. Semenjak Sasuke menjauh, ia begitu kesepian. Hinata bukan anak yang suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman juga bukan orang yang kuper. Dampak kepergian Sasuke ternyata lebih berat dibanding dugaannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata terkadang menangis ketika memainkan piano ataupun di dalam tidurnya.

Malam ini pun juga sama, Hyuuga sulung itu memainkan _Bluestone Alley_ gubahan Congfei Wei dan termenung. Terkadang ia tersenyum mengingat senyuman Sasuke, bola matanya yang hitam pekat dan genggaman tangan besarnya yang hangat. Mengingatnya membuat Hinata merasa rindu. Selesai memainkan sampai mvt. 2, ia kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan terlelap.

Esoknya bagaikan mimpi bagi Hinata, ketika ia baru keluar dari kelas musiknya, Sasuke tengah berdiri di samping pintu kelas dan menatapnya ragu. Hinata tersenyum canggung dan menyapanya. Sasuke balas tersenyum sesaat dan menariknya ke kantin. Tentu saja Hinata protes, ia harus mengembalikan sebuah buku hari itu karena sudah tanggal pengembalian. Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan memesan dua porsi pasta beserta minuman dan menariknya ke salah satu meja.

Hinata merengut dan menatap Sasuke sangsi. " _Uhm_?"

Sasuke menyeruput minumannya sesaat. "Hn?"

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali ngajak makan sama-sama." Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan mulai mengaduk pastanya.

"Ini hari ulangtahunku. Anggap saja traktiran." Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh makna.

"Eh? Bukan itu maksudku—tapi, selamat ulangtahun. Maaf, aku baru tahu." Hinata diam-diam menghitung uang di dompetnya dalam hati dan berencana mencarikan hadiah yang pantas.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku tahu tanggal ulangtahunmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu. Nampak sedikit kecewa namun tak begitu ia permasalahkan.

"Maaf." Hinata melirik Sasuke sesaat dan melanjutkan, "Itu, bukannya kamu marah padaku?"

"Lupakan saja. Itu kekanakan."

Hinata balas mengangguk. "Tapi, aku tetap minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Membuatmu sedih." Hinata memainkan pipet minumannya canggung.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tiga bulan belakangan memang buruk sekali."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah? Aku juga merasa begitu."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tetap didekatmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Menolak?"

"B-bukan. Hanya saja, aku ingin tahu." Hinata menggigit bibirnya canggung.

"Kemarin aku seharian di pesta _Dobe_."

"Ah. Lalu?" ia meraih minumannya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Aku hampir tidur dengan adik kelas."

Hinata tersedak. Mengeluh ketika dadanya terasa sakit akibat batuknya yang begitu memaksa. Setelah pulih, ekspresinya berubah menjadi syok. " _Dear me!_ Kamu... gila, ya—."

"—Aku cuma mabuk sesaat!"

Hinata masih menatapnya ngeri.

"Serius. Aku tidak benar-benar menginginkannya!"

"T-tapi... bagaimana bisa? Kamu tak boleh melakukan 'itu' sembarangan tahu! Dan, ya Tuhan, bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang? Kamu keterlaluan, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengernyit. "kau tak perlu bereaksi seperti itu. Berlebihan."

Hinata menatapnya tak suka. "Berlebihan? Oh tentu saja! Kamu pikir kita bisa sembarang tidur dengan orang lain tanpa menganggap itu berlebihan?"

"Ini era 21, sayang, dan kita tinggal di kota besar. Itu bukan perkara yang jarang terjadi." Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap wajah panik Hinata. Ia merindukannya. Rasanya tiga bulan menghabiskan waktu sendirian tak ada apa-apanya bila sudah berhadapan seperti ini.

Hinata bergidik. "Tetap saja! Kamu tidak boleh tidur sama orang asing, Sasuke, dia lawan jenis!"

"Oke, maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan tidur sama orang asing." Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu anggap itu lucu?"

" _Come on_ , aku bahkan belum benar-benar tidur dengannya."

Hinata sekilas merasakan kelegaan aneh yang hinggap di dadanya. "Kalau begi—."

"—Dengar, aku cuma minum-minum di pesta si _Dobe_ , ada banyak murid sekolah ini dan sekolah lain. Aku hanya ngobrol biasa dan minum bersama. Ada adik kelas yang mungkin kau kenali, Yamanaka Ino, kenal?"

Hinata mengangguk kaku.

"Kami ngobrol terus semalaman, gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka memiliki pesona tersendiri—."

"—Tentu saja. Dia model _Teen Vogue_ dan cantik."

Hinata bahkan nyaris mencicit ketika menyelak perkataan Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal Ino? Gadis blasteran Prancis-Jepang itu selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan anak muda. Hinata tak begitu ambil pusing, tak akan peduli jika saja yang di bahasnya hanya Ino semata. Namun, sekarang yang membuatnya khawatir adalah ini topik seputar Uchiha Sasuke-Yamanaka Ino. Bukan hal mustahil. Sebaliknya, malah sangat wajar jika Sasuke bisa dekat dengan Ino. Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa risi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata. "Boleh kulanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kau berkenan."

Sasuke tertawa dan kembali menyeruput minumannya. "Ya, Ino sangatlah cantik. Rambut pirangnya membuatku terkagum-kagum dan dia tinggi."

Hinata meringis. "Tentu saja. Tak ada model bertubuh _bantet_." Hinata memutar bola matanya. Dalam hati meruntuki perkataan yang telah ia ucapkan. Mengapa dirinya menjadi sinis pada adik kelasnya itu? Dan masalah lainnya, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke menyukai gadis bertubuh tinggi dan rambut pirang; bagaikan _goddess_. Hinata tersenyum kecut. Tiga bulan berpisah membuat Sasuke berubah selera sepertinya.

 _Aku hanya gadis pendek dan membosankan_ _; r_ _ambutku gelap_ _, m_ _ataku suram. Mungkin hanya tubuh sintal yang bisa kubanggakan—awalnya, sebelum mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai wanita bertubuh tinggi langsing._

Well _,_ _harus kuakui kalau aku terlalu sombong untuk menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang bahkan dengan mudahnya bisa mengait wanita layaknya bidadari seperti Yamanaka Ino. B_ _ahk_ _an hampir tidur bersamanya._

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Termenung atas semua yang ia pikirkan. Sasuke tentu saja puas melihat reaksi Hinata yang jelas-jelas cemburu. Hanya saja, terlalu lama Hinata berdiam diri, hal itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan menyentuh telapak tangan Hinata yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu menekannya perlahan dengan lembut.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kalau kamu tidak benar-benar tidur dengan Yamanaka- _san_ , kenapa awalnya kamu bilang 'hampir tidur' dengannya?"

"Lupakan saja, itu tak penting. Jadi, mana kado untukku?" Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, membalikannya dan jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak mengikuti garis tangan sang gadis.

Perut Hinata terasa aneh, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang hinggap didalamnya. Sesaat pikirannya sempat teralihkan oleh ucapan 'kado ulang tahun'. Namun, ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan mengalihkan pikiranku!"

"Hn?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _please_."

Sasuke terdiam untuk menimang-nimang. "Kalau kuberitahu, janji untuk jangan marah, oke?"

Hinata menarik bibirnya hingga berbentuk lurus dan memberi pandangan skeptis.

"Atau tidak sama sekali."

"Aku tak akan memberi kado, kalau begitu."

"Kau mengancam?"

"Lebih tepatnya, memaksa." Kedua alis Hinata hampir bertaut menjadi satu garis lurus. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menyerah.

Sasuke balik menatap Hinata skeptis dan berbicara kelewat cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Aku menyukai cara dia berbicara dan mengendalikan suasana. Kami minum bersama dan karena aku jadi pria kesepian selama beberapa waktu kemarin jadi tak ada salahnya jika kami saling merangkul dan beberapa kali berciuman—itu buruk, tapi aku membutuhkannya."

Hinata menatapnya syok.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi membuang waktu dengan orang lain membuatku jadi lebih waras dibanding menghisap lembaran daun yang membuatku melayang tiap hari." Sasuke membuang muka dan berkata kecut. "Kau tak pernah mau mengerti aku. Sedikitpun tidak. Jadi, kau tak pantas menyebut itu sesuatu yang salah."

Hinata tersadar dan cepat-cepat membuang wajahnya. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke menusuk hatinya. Mungkin itu benar, mungkin saja. Tapi, dibanding memikirkan masalah Sasuke yang ternyata nyaris bercumbu dengan gadis lain, ia malah terkaget-kaget mendengar pemuda dihadapannya terang-terangan mengaku menghisap ganja. Hinata terlalu syok sampai lidahnya kelu, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat hingga dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi seorang _pemakai_?

"K-k-kamu... tadi bilang apa?"

"Berciuman," Sasuke meremas telapak tangan Hinata pelan, "Tarik nafas, Hinata." Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu syok.

"Bukan yang itu!"

"Hah?"

"K-kamu..." Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Sasuke. "Kamu... _drugs addict_?!"

Mata Sasuke samar-samar terlihat mengejang. "Oh."

" 'Oh'? Sasuke…" Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa itu benar?"

"Aku kadang pakai." Sejak tiga bulan lalu Sasuke kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya. Sasuke hanya berusaha jujur, ia ingin Hinata sedikit mengerti tentang dirinya yang lain—sisi gelapnya.

Hinata diam. Terlalu syok mendengar pernyataan jujur itu langsung. Ia bingung, reaksi apalagi yang harus ditunjukan di depan Sasuke. _Well_ , _Drugs_ bukanlah hal sepele—dan Hinata benar-benar kecewa mendengarnya.

Kepalanya seperti berputar-putar. Hinata linglung sekarang.

Sasuke paham betul apa yang sekiranya dipikirkan Hinata saat itu, bahkan begitu waswas melihat Hinata yang hampir meledak sekarang. Ia melepaskan telapak tangan Hinata dan berkata pelan, "Kau tak menyukainya. Aku tahu."

Hinata masih diam. Air matanya mulai merebak diujung mata. Ia tak ingin Sasuke masuk dalam lingkaran setan seperti _drugs_.

Sasuke menyanggah cepat kala melihat titik air mata di sudut mata Hinata, "Banyak yang pakai." Sasuke paham Hinata tak akan mengengarkannya. Ia menghela nafas, "Sebelum aku mengenalmu, hidupku memang seperti itu. Kebiasaan tak mudah hilang. Kuharap kau mengerti—."

"—Apa?"

Sasuke berkata lambat dan hati-hati. "Masalah _drugs_?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan emosi, menekan semua kata yang dilontarkannya dengan kalap. "Dan kau berharap aku akan tetap tenang disisimu? Di sisi seorang pecandu?" Hinata menghapus titik air mata di sudut matanya. Hinata menekan kalimat terakhirnya, "Jika iya, mungkin aku sudah gila." Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dengan suara berisik.

Perhatian kantin separuh beralih menatap mereka berdua.

Hinata mengabaikannya, terlalu kalap untuk memikirkan orang lain. Ia menatap nanar Sasuke. "Kumohon, pilihlah. Jangan dekati aku sebelum kau menjauhinya, Sasuke. Aku menyayangimu."

Saat itu, Hinata berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercengang. Setelah sadar, Sasuke mendesah hebat dan bangkit meninggalkan kantin. Sasuke mangkir dari kelas dan pergi dari sekolah sebelum waktu pulang tiba.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus berjauhan dengan gadis pujaannya.

 _Drugs atau Hinata?_ Menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengambil mobilnya dan meniggalkan sekolah hari itu juga. Lagi-lagi ia kecewa, mengapa Hinata bahkan tak mau mencoba mengerti dirinya. Mengapa Hinata begitu egois dan tak mau memikirkan perasaannya. Sasuke membutuhkan Hinata sebagai obat. Dirinya merasa sinting setelah tiga bulan harus berjauhan seperti itu.

Sasuke merasa lelah. Ia tak tahu mencintai seseorang harus sesulit ini. Ia ingin berhenti; behenti mencintai seseorang. Berhenti memikirkan gadis dengan aroma _lavender_ menenangkan, iris lembayung muda yang terlihat dalam, senyum yang merekah dari bibir merahnya, dan suaranya yang lembut.

Sasuke bingung, mengapa gadis seperti Hinata bisa menyakitinya seperti itu. Namun sekeras apapun Uchiha bungsu itu mencoba, ia tak berhasil. Tak berhasil untuk melarikan diri.

* * *

 *****Stacie_Beautiful Mosaic*****

* * *

Sasuke terus berputar-putar di tengah kota dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mendesah ketika mengingat percakapannya di kantin. Ia marah. Begitu marah pada Hinata. Tak lama ia berhenti ke tempat mainnya yag biasa.

Ia pergi ke tempat bilyar sendirian di jam sekolah. Menghela napas dan duduk dengan kasar. Ia membayangkan pendapat orang lain yang kini melihatnya. Sasuke memaki dengan keras, ia tampil begitu memalukan.

Kesal menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tertindas. Ia bingung kenapa bisa dirinya terlalu hancur karena satu orang wanita. Dan kini wanita sialan itu mengancamnya, Sasuke medengus. 'Dia atau Ganja', jika hanya itu masalahnya pasti dirinya akan memilih wanita sialan yang membuatnya kasmaran tanpa perlu kesal dibuatnya. Hanya saja, Hinata yang tak bisa menerima dirinya sebagai seorang pecandu membuatnya kecewa.

Seharusnya Hinata berlaku baik seperti dewi dan memaafkan masa lalunya, mengajaknya bebuat kebaikan seperti beribadah atau apapun yang gadis itu suka, terserah, walaupun itu membuatnya bosan setengah mati, pasti akan dipertimbangakan olehnya.

Namun, kenyataan bahwa dirinya habis dihardik seorang gadis dan ditinggalkan begitu saja di kantin yang ramai membuat harga dirinya terluka.

Ayolah, ini bahkan hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke tertawa miris. Mungkin sumpah serapah wanita yang pernah ia permainkan mulai bekerja. Mungkin ini yang disebut-sebut orang pecundang sebagai sebuah karma. Mungkin ia sedang ketimpa sial. Apapun itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin menghajar sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Hyuuga sialan, enyahlah dari pikiranku!" dan Uchiha muda itu terus-terusan memaki siang itu. Mengasiani dirinya sendiri yang tampak menyedihkan.

* * *

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 **[Tahukah kalian?]**

Judul fanfic ini adalah _Beautiful Mosaic_. Di akhir, kuberi tambahan _Prelude_ yang berarti awalan. Nah, dalam cerita ini ada dua tokoh laki-laki. Yang harus kita ketahui adalah fokus lelaki pada sesi _Prelude_ ini adalah U. Sasuke. Namun, tokoh Gaara akan tetap muncul walau belum mendalam. Tokoh Gaara akan segera diperdalam saat sesi kedua. Sesi prelude mungkin akan selesai dalam jangka 8-10 chapter (diusahakan).

Mengapa panjang? Karena awalnya ini fanfic ini akan terbentuk seperti sebuah novel singkat dengan chapter sebagai bab dan mempunyai sekuel. Ini sudah ketentuanku sejak awal saat terpikirkan cerita ini. Karena terlihat panjang jadi tiap chapter akan ku posting tiap bulan (atau bahkan hitungan 20 hari jika sudah selesai). Karena saya sekarang mahasiswi politeknik, otomatis waktu libur dan ngampus beda banget sama anak S1 yang lebih lenggang (aku cuma punya sedikit bgt waktu luang. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya jika telat up hehe)

Terlalu lama? Karena sejak awal aku memposting cerita ini sebagai kegiatan sampingan di sela-sela belajar dan jadi mahasiswi. Karena tugas utamaku belajar, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya hanya untuk menulis cerita (meski aku suka banget nulis di saat stress dan ini adalah hobi). Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti.

Jika kalian menyerah untuk membaca, buatku gak masalah. Kalian datang dan membaca karena ingin mencari hiburan, kalian juga yang memutuskan ingin membaca apa. Disini aku hanya menulis apa yang ada di alam imajinasiku. Aku akan senang banget jika ada orang yang suka dengan ceritaku, tapi jika gak juga gapapa, waktumu adalah milikmu dan waktuku adalah milikku :)

* * *

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita dan 'tahukah kalian' hahaha aku senang banget baca review kalian dan jadi semangat menulis!

(chapter 3 ini kupost dalam waktu 20 hari; _fast update_ )

Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ku posting bulan depan InshaAllah. Aku senang membaca respon positif kalian pada ceritaku yang ga ada apa-apanya ini hehe. **Beri pendapat kalian tentang chapter 3 ini di kolom _review_ , ya. Aku penasaran dengan pendapat kalian dan kuharap kalian suka dg hap 3 ini^^**

PS : Gaara akan muncul di chapter depan. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu~ Dan buat cover, aku minta maaf karena sampai sekarang blm di upload. Aku kesulitan memberi gradasi warnanya _ _)v btw ada yang bisa ngedit gambar di photoshop? tinggal di kasih gradasi warnanya kok. Kalau ada PM yaaa

 **August, 26th 2016**

 **Regard,**

 **Stacie Kaniko**


	4. Melodi Malam Itu

**STACIE KANIKO©**

 **Proud to be Present**

 **Beautiful Mosaic;** _ **PRELUDE**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Plot and Story** **IS MINE** **, all of cast is Masashi Kishimoto's.**_

 **Pair : SasuHina x GaaHina**

 **Author's Feel Inside**

 **No copycat and Plagiarize, because its Sinning!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Melodi Malam Itu**

Sore itu Hinata duduk di perpustakaan seorang diri. Ajakan pulang bersama yang ditawarkan temannya ia tolak. Ia ingin sendiri untuk saat ini. Terlebih gosipnya menyebar secepat kobaran api melahap kertas. Pasti temannya akan menyinggung kejadian di kantin tadi.

 _Pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke._

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang pemakai obat-obatan terlarang.

Mengingatnya membuat Hinata menghela napas panjang. Remaja Jepang memang bermasalah moral. Itu sebab Ayahnya melarang ia bergaul dengan sembarang orang—Hinata tak begitu peduli dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Ia tahu banyak tentang pergaulan negatif di kalangan sekolahnya; orang kaya memang sering berbuat onar dan seenaknya.

Hanya saja, mengetahui Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang mendekatinya adalah seorang pemakai membuatnya terlalu syok untuk berpikir secara rasional. Apapun alasannya, narkotika adalah benda terlarang yang tak layak di konsumsi secara sembarangan. Itu tak sehat. Ia tak ingin Sasuke terkena dampak buruknya. Ia begitu prihatin hingga rasanya ingin menangis dan marah.

Hinata kembali menghela napas dan menampik masalah itu jauh-jauh. Pura-pura tak perduli. Ia sadar kalau Sasuke memiliki urusan pribadi yang tak bisa ia campuri. Meskipun ia ingin sekali menghentikannya.

Hinata melangkah menuju rak buku musik dan menekan emosinya. Jarang sekali ia merasa labil seperti itu. Kini tangannya mencari buku musik yang diperlukannya untuk menghadapi evaluasi bulanan.

 _Um, terakhir kulihat partitur itu masih disini. Solfeggietto... Solfeggieto...Solf_ _—_ _ah ini dia!_

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dengan refleks, namun ternyata tangan putihnya bertubrukan dengan tangan lain yang ingin meraihnya juga.

 _Eh?_

Hinata mendongak dan menemukan siswa yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata bulannya menatap rambut merah marun acak-acakan si pemuda yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang kalem. Pandangan Hinata lalu teralih menatap iris _Jade_ yang terlihat begitu menawan—tenang dan dalam.

"Ah, apakah kamu mau ambil itu?" Hinata menunjuk partitur yang diincarnya, _**Solfeggietto (H 220, Wq. 117:2)**_ gubahan C.P.E. Bach.

"Ya."

"A-ah, begitu." Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia butuh partitur itu untuk mengejar ketinggalannya di kelas musik.

"Bisa kuambil?" pemuda itu bertanya pelan. Ia mundur sedikit demi kenyamanan dan kesopanannya berbicara.

"Um, sebenarnya aku butuh itu. Tak ada salinannya lagi, ya?"

"Tinggal itu. Yang lain sudah dipinjam."

"Oh tentu saja. Kami dari kelas musik ada evaluasi minggu depan, _**Solfeggietto in C Minor**_." Hinata menatapnya tak enak.

Pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar dan berpikir. "Sayang sekali." Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ah tunggu!"

Pemuda beriris _Jade_ itu berbalik, wajahnya dihiasi tanda tanya.

"Siapa namamu? Ah, namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Ia terdiam sesaat dan menatap wajah Hinata hati-hati. "Sabaku Gaara. Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menyalin ini, besok akan kutitipkan atas namamu di meja pengurus. Kamu bisa lanjutkan meminjamnya atas namaku." Hinata tersenyum ramah.

Pemuda itu, Gaara, kembali terdiam. Ia tak membalas senyum Hinata dan hanya menatapnya sampai senyum itu hilang lalu berbalik pergi.

 _Kupikir aku baru pertama kali melihatnya._ Hinata menatap punggung yang menjauh itu sesaat dan meraih partiturnya.

* * *

 ***** Stacie_Beautiful Mosaic*****

* * *

Belakangan ini Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih piano di rumah maupun di sekolah. Ia juga ke perpustakaan ketika luang untuk mengerjakan tugas dan belajar, berhubung ia tak pernah bisa konsentrasi belajar di malam hari semenjak ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

makan siang ia habiskan bersama sahabatnya Shion di halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat itu tak begitu ramai dan banyak terdapat pohon besar yang rindang serta semak pendek. Ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka akan duduk dibawah naungan pohon dan mengobrol.

Siang itu pun sama. Hinata memutuskan untuk makan bersama sahabatnya itu. Namun, meski sudah mengobrol lama, tak dapat dipungkiri Hinata masih merasa terbebani dengan pikirannya. Hal itu membuatnya mendesah berkali-kali tanpa sadar.

Shion, sahabat Hinata sejak mereka kecil. Ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan—sama seperti Hinata _—_ , hal itu menimbulkan hubungan baik dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis dengan rambut perak sepunggung itu selalu bersama Hinata. Mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil, jadi rasanya aneh jika ia tak menyadari Hinata sedang ada masalah.

Shion tahu sedikit mengenai insiden di kantin tempo hari, meski itu bukan dari Hinata langsung. Meski begitu, ia tak sekalipun memaksa teman kecilnya itu untuk berbagi cerita sesungguhnya apabila itu malah memberatkannya.

Shion akan tetap diam dan menjadi teman normal hingga Hinata sendirilah yang bercerita. Begitu pun Hinata, ia tak pernah memaksa Shion melakukan sesuatu. Itulah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Shion sangatlah langgeng sebagai teman bermain.

Kini, mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama bersama. Shion sedikit menggelengkan kepala melihat teman bicaranya murung dan mendesah terus-menerus. Ia pikir mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuknya memberikan tawaran.

"Kamu masih sedih, Nata- _chan_. Mau cerita?" Shion mengerutkan dahi.

"Kamu tahu kejadian tempo hari di kantin, Shi- _chan_?"

Shion mengangguk pelan.

" _Well_ , Kupikir aku terlalu berlebihan kemarin di kantin." Hinata menatap bekalnya sedih. "Aku tak seharusnya bertengkar di tempat ramai, semarah apapun aku."

"Hm... kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian kemarin aneh juga, ya. Aku kenal sahabatku lebih dari siapa pun, tapi kenapa kamu jadi begitu kesal saat itu? Bukan berarti aku memaksamu cerita, lho." Shion tersenyum. "Kamu bisa cerita apapun kalau ingin."

Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Um, Sasuke cerita tentang hal yang tidak biasa untukku. Aku kaget sekali mendengarnya."

Shion merenung sesaat, rambut peraknya bergerak perlahan ketika angin berhembus. "Yah, kita tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke memang bukan anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia kan memang nakal. Maaf kalau kata-kataku tak mengenakkan."

Hinata menghela napas berat dan berdecak sebal, "Kamu benar. Aku mungkin terlalu tinggi berharap."

Shion menelengkan kepalanya, heran. "Kamu berharap apa pada orang seperti itu?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sangsi. Shion menepuk bahu Hinata pelan dan tersenyum. Melihatnya Hinata tertegun. Selama ini ia selalu menceritakan segalanya pada Shion, begitupun sebaliknya tanpa perlu takut ada yang berkhianat. Sejak dulu mereka selalu berbagi rahasia.

"Sasuke telah banyak berubah sejak mendekatiku. Aku senang melihat perkembangan itu. Aku tahu ini egois, Shi- _chan_. Tapi aku ingin Sasuke berubah total." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya.

Shion tertawa. "Lagian kamu ada-ada saja. Yang seperti itu kan cuma ada di film-film, Nata- _chan_." Gadi berambut perak itu menyentil dahi Hinata gemas.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir kala melihat Shion asik terkekeh. "Aku tak ingin mendengar kata 'Sasuke' dan hal negatif digabungkan dalam satu kalimat. Singkatnya, aku ingin dia perfek." Hinata menutup kotak bekalnya yang baru ia makan sedikit dan bersikap murung.

Tawa Shion terhenti, ia kini mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Shi- _chan_ , aku kemarin marah karena mendengar pengakuannya; ia melakukan hal buruk di masa lalu. Bahkan meski itu hanya masa lalu, aku malah bersikap jahat. Aku hanya ingin ia berubah dan maju. Tapi reaksiku kemarin terlalu berlebihan, aku akui. Itu karena aku begitu bingung dan kaget. Hanya itu."

Hinata mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. _Mood_ -nya turun mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

"Shh.. sudah jangan nangis. Kalau kamu ingin seperti itu, kenapa tidak coba baikan saja? Aku yakin kamu bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik."

Hinata terdiam dan menatap mata Shion skeptis. "Begitu?"

Shion mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan senyum menudukung. "Setelah itu, kamu bisa mengutarakan niat baikmu untuk membantunya berubah. Kalau dia serius, harusnya dia mau dong mendengarmu."

Hinata tertawa ketika Shion memberikan kedipan mata untuknya. "Mungkin aku akan memikirkan caranya. Terima kasih, Shi- _chan_." Gadis beriris lembayung muda itu melemparkan senyum hangatnya.

"Tentu tentu, Nata- _chan_ ," Shion mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Oh, dan kusarankan lebih baik kamu lanjut makan bekalmu itu." Dan disusul oleh anggukan Hinata.

* * *

 *****Stacie_Beautiful Mosaic*****

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata menghabiskan jam istirahat kedua dengan bersantai di perpustakaan. Ia sudah memakai kacamata besar dan membuka buku pelajarannya. Hinata berencana untuk bolos praktek olahraga hari ini. Dirinya selalu kesulitan menghadapi praktek fisik dan karena perasaannya masih galau ia memilih untuk bersantai di perpustakaan yang sejuk dan tenang.

Meski sudah mendapatkan _spot_ ternyaman, pikirannya masih saja melalang buana kesana-kemari. Gadis itu berusaha memikirkan cara meminta maaf guna menyelesaikan masalahannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke saat jam istirahat pertama, seusai sesi curhatnya pada Shion,

Sasuke bersikap seolah-olah tak melihat Hinata, meski jelas mereka melakukan kontak mata sesaat. Hinata kembali tersadar akan lamunannya dan menghela napas berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan menatap jendela besar di sudut ruangan. Awan kini tengah menumpahkan muatannya. Suara hujan yang samar-samar mengalihkan pikiran Hinata.

Ia menyandarkan pipi gembilnya di atas buku tebal dan menatap buliran hujan yang terlihat sejuk. Merasa lelah, ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya untuk sesaat dan menikmati suasana hujan yang menenangkan.

* * *

 *****Stacie_Beautiful Mosaic*****

* * *

Sasuke menyesap kopi panasnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Dihadapannya Naruto duduk sambil mengunyah donat Almond kesukaannya. Mereka hanya menghabiskan jam pulang sekolahnya untuk bersantai di _Starcoffe_ sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Sasuke termenung kala melihat rintik hujan yang masih setia turun. Dulu, jam segini dirinya masih berkeliaran di perpustakaan untuk menunggu Hinata,—Sasuke memejamkan mata untuk mengenyahkan ingatannya.

Mata itu kembali terbuka, kini _onix_ -nya memandangi jalan raya yang terpampang di balik kaca lebar toko itu, matanya kosong karena pikirannya berkelana.

Sasuke ingat sekali tadi siang ia melihat Hinata di koridor sekolah. Melihat wajah Hinata membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Iris lembayung muda Hinata siang itu nampak sembab, namun tetap saja begitu indah di mata si Uchiha bungsu.

 _Sial_. Bahkan melihatnya sesaat saja membuat Sasuke rindu seperti saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin pergi mencari Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. Menatap bibir merah Hinata seperti biasa dan memainkan sejumput rambutnya. Ia bahkan membayangkan kembali tahi lalat di leher Hinata yang selalu menjadi objek perhatiannya. Sasuke rindu Hinata; pipi gembilnya, rambutnya yang harum, bibir ranumnya, tahi lalat di leher jenjangnya yang putih, wajah lembutnya, dan matanya—,

—Mata beririskan lembayung muda yang begitu dalam untuk di tatap, sampai seakan-akan Sasuke bisa tenggelam ketika berusaha mencari dasar dari matanya.

Sasuke menginginkannya. Ia ingin mendapatkan Hinata lebih dari sebelumnya. Menginginkannya lebih dari apapun saat ini. Dirinya, hatinya, tubuhnya. Ia ingin Hyuuga Hinata. Persetan dengan aturan, ia lelah hanya berdelusi semata, kini ia ingin Hinata yang nyata.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan dan membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Ya, tapi Uzumaki Naruto tak ingin berkomentar—ia berani taruhan Sasuke kini sedang memikirkan Hinata—,tapi melihat Sasuke yang hedonisme berubah jadi mayat hidup karena perempuan membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Naruto berujar ringan dan menyesap coklat panasnya. "Makanya jangan coba-coba lepas 'Heroin'mu kalau kau pemakai, sakau deh."

"..."

" _Teme_ , kalau kau sudah selesai sama dia yaudah dong. Gak usah sok melodramatis deh."

"..."

"Cari cewek lain aja, daripada galau kayak orang pengangguran gitu."

"..."

"Rael ngadain _party_ besok malam, udah ikut aja. _Move on_ dong."

"..."

Naruto mendecak sebal. "Kalau gak mau main aja kerumahku, kita minum sama-sama malam ini."

"Kau yang beli ya."

 _Dasar Teme!_ "Iyaa, tapi tunjukan dulu dong senyummu, Sasuuu-chan~."

Sasuke hanya bisa melempar _deathglare_ dan menghela napas lagi. Setidaknya ia harus memikirkan cara untuk kembali dekat dengan Hinata tanpa membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

* * *

 *****Stacie_Beautiful Mosaic*****

* * *

Hinata mengerjapkan mata dan semuanya tampak kabur. Ia berusaha menegakkan badan dan perlahan penglihatannya mulai jelas. Rak buku yang tinggi menjulang dan meja kayu besar yang diatasnya dihiasi buku berserakan menjadi perhatiannya. Perlahan ia mencopot kacamata yang telah memberi bekas merah di hidung dan sudut wajahnya karena tertekan dan memahami yang terjadi.

"Um, aku… ketiduran?" ia kaget mendengar gumamannya yang terdengar serak dan cepat-cepat melihat jam tangannya. Wajahnya kaget melihat kini sudah menunjukan pukul enam malam. Seingatnya hujan turun sejak jam dua siang. Wajahnya memerah seketika. "Uh, berapa lama aku tidur di sini."

Putri keluarga Hyuuga itu perlahan bangkit dan merapikan meja bacanya. Diam-diam ia bersyukur kacamatanya tidak patah karena tertekan saat tidur siangnya yang semberono. Setelah semuanya beres ia mendesah malu dan menjinjing ranselnya.

Ia heran kenapa tak ada yang memergokinya tidur di perpustakaan. Bukankah itu dilarang? mungkin karena tempat yang ia pilih jarang dilalui siswa lain. Ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan tersaruk-saruk dan menemukan pengurus perpustakaan yang kaget melihat dirinya.

"Miss Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan jam segini? Aku tak melihatmu datang." Perempuan tua itu menyipitkan matanya.

"E… eh, maafkan aku Mrs. Hellen, aku tadi tertidur di sudut sana sejak siang. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana ketika hujan." Hinata menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Ah! Ya tuhan. Benarkah? Aku hampir saja mengunci ruangan ini. Kau tahu? CCTV perpustakaan sedang _error_ jadi aku tak bisa memantau seluruh sudut ruangan." Hellen menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mendesah pelan. Ia tahu Hinata sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan, hanya saja baru pertama kali Hinata tidur di sana. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Hinata prihatin. "Dengar nak, aku bisa saja kena surat panggilan jika ketahuan mengunci siswa semalaman di sini. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dahinya mengkerut sempurna. "Maafkan aku Mrs. Akan kuusahakan ini tak terjadi lagi."

Hellen mengangguk. "Lebih baik kau pulang. Sekolah memang masih buka sampai jam tujuh seperti biasa karena kegiatan ekskul. Tapi aku tak suka melihat siswa berkeliaran di sekolah tanpa sebab. Terlebih di luar tengah hujan, pasti wilayah sekitar sini jadi sepi. Kusarankan kau telpon orang rumah untuk menjemputmu, miss. Hyuuga."

"Baik. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Mrs. Aku permisi."

Gadis berponi rata itu menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia harus ke toilet untuk mencuci muka dan menelpon sopir keluarga untuk menjemputnya.

Hinata meruntuki kecerobohannya itu. Setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, ia menatap dirinya sejenak di cermin. Matanya sembab, batang hidungnya merah bekas tertekan kacamata, itu bukan hal bagus untuk dilihat. Ia berharap tak bertemu dengan teman yang dikenalnya saat perjalan pulang, atau Sasuke—.

 _Kenapa aku harus gengsi ketika Sasuke yang melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini?_

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, mencari jawaban yang logis. Ia buru-buru menggeleng dan menelpon sopirnya. Sesudahnya ia mendesah pelan. Sebaiknya ia tak memikirkan Sasuke dulu untuk sekarang.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan toilet dan berjalan melewati lorong. Beberapa ruang ekskul sudah kosong. Dilihat dari jendela, lampu gedung _gymnasium_ masih menyala. Mungkin tinggal siswa yang ikut klub olahraga yang tersisa di sekolah. Hal itu membuat Hinata tersenyum lega; tak akan banyak yang melihatnya.

Ia berniat menunggu jemputan di lobi sekolah sambil membaca berita di mading. Hanya saja, membayangkan itu membuat sebagian dirinya bergetar. _Bukankah seram sendirian jam segini di sekolah? Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu? Uh._

Bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan sesuatu seperti cerita hantu sekolah yang populer dikalangan siswa-siswi. Hinata menahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di pelupuk matanya. Ia takut. Ia selalu takut hal seperti itu sejak kecil.

Hinata melangkah lebih cepat dan sengaja berjalan dengan gaduh agar paranoidnya berkurang. Namun, ketika berada di tikungan lorong, ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Suara piano yang menggema.

Hinata tertahan dan merinding. Ia benar-benar takut untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Didekatnya ada ruang musik yang jarang di pakai siswa kecuali anak yang ikut kelas atau ekskul ekskul musik. Itu pun hanya di gunakan ketika evaluasi dan jam ekskul. Jadi tak ada alasan mengapa terdengar bunyi piano dari sana.

 _Apakah ini seperti di komik ghost school itu? Pianonya... berbunyi sendiri? Atau..._

Hinata bingung, jika ia ingin ke lobi, ia harus melewati kelas musik terlebih dahulu. Hanya saja, ia harus berperang batin terhadap ketakutannya sendiri. Saat itu udara juga terasa begitu dingin karena hujan dan gedung sekolah sudah sepi. Suasana itu mendukung rasa takutnya.

Apalagi, lantunan melodi itu terdengar mendukung penuh suasana seperti ini—,

— _ **Appassionata Mvt. 3**_ gubahan Beethoven.

Hinata menyukai melodi itu. Hanya saja jika dimainkan seperti saat ini malah ketakutan dibuatnya.

Hinata meneguk ludah dan memberanikan diri. Ia tak bisa terus berdiam saja di lorong yang kosong dan mendengarkan musik yang membuatnya merinding. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan dan tak ada yang menemukannya hingga esok pagi.

Hinata berbelok di tikungan lorong dengan perlahan dan mata setengah tertutup, lalu menatap sangsi pintu kelas musik. Setelah keberaniannya terkumpul, ia membuka—dengan sangat pelan—pintu kelas musik hingga tak bersuara sama sekali dan menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Ia bahkan mematung setelah membukanya. Takut menguasainya hingga bahkan ia tak bisa menggerakkan bahunya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika yang didapatinya hanya ruang kosong dengan melodi yang terhenti seketika? _Mungkin aku akan benar-benar pingsan._

Hinata masih menutup matanya rapat dan seketika melodi itu terhenti. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya dengan kesusahan. Rasanya ingin sekali mundur dan lari secepat ia bisa. Sial dari segala sial, Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah ahli di bidang olahraga. Baru saja ia mundur dengan panik, kaki kirinya menginjak kaki kanannya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan bunyi debuman.

"Akh!"

Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan bokong duluan yang mencium lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya masih tertutup. Ia bahkan berhasil menangis dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis kalut.

Mendengar bunyi langkah samar yang mendekatinya semakin membuat kencang tangisan Hinata. Setelahnya tak terdengar lagi suara langkah dan hal itu membuat jantung si gadis berdegup lebih kencang; suasana yang begitu sunyi dan dingin.

Hinata terisak. "K-kumohon, t-tu-uhan—hiks u..uh hiks—se-s-sela-matka-n aku."

"Maafkan aku." Suara pelan yang tak asing itu membuat Hinata kejang untuk sesaat.

 _A-aku... pernah mendengarnya._

"Bisa berdiri? Butuh bantuan?"

Hinata menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya dan perlahan membuka matanya dengan hati-hati. Matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat surai merah dari sosok dihadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menghapus air mata yang tersisa lalu kembali menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"K-Kamu!"

"..."

Tubuh Hinata lemas seketika dan merasakan gelombang kelegaan yang luar biasa. "K-kamu yang di perpus itu, kan?"

Sabaku Gaara, siswa dengan surai merah _maroon_ -nya yang berantakan itu mengangguk dan mengusap lehernya pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Bisa berdiri?"

Hinata tersadar akan posisinya yang semberono dan bergegas bangkit dengan wajah merona karena malu. "M-Maafkan aku. Pasti itu tadi... mengagetkanmu, ya?"

Samar terlihat rona merah di wajah pucat pemuda itu. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Iris _Jade_ -nya menatap wajah Hinata yang masih merona.

Hinata membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku ceroboh. Kupikir... ada hantu di sini."

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya heran dan menahan senyumnya. "Begitu."

"Uh... itu... aku merusak permainanmu. Um, jadi... aku lebih baik undur diri sekarang." Hinata meremas tali tas yang ia genggam. Terlalu malu untuk menatap mata Gaara yang terlihat menarik untuk di lihat.

 _Eh, apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Menarik?_ Hinata menggeleng pelan dan berbalik memunggungi Gaara. Langkahnya terhenti kala sergahan pelan terdengar ditelinganya.

"Tunggu."

"A-ah?"

"Mau kutemani?"

Hinata mengejang pelan dan menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Gaara. "Maaf?"

Untuk sesaat Gaara membaca ekspresi wajah Hinata yang menampakan kebingungan. "Lorong ini sudah sepi, kalau kau sampai takut seperti tadi, aku bisa temani sampai ke gerbang."

 _Deg..._

Hinata terpaku untuk sesaat. Ucapannya tadi terdengar pelan, namun membuatnya senang dan lega. Untuk pribadi penakut sepertinya, tawaran tadi bagaikan tawaran mandi air dingin ketika siang hari di musim panas.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumannya dan mengagguk pelan. Rasanya memang sedikit memalukan, tapi bohong jika ia tak menginginkannya.

Mereka berjalan berdua melewati lorong dalam diam. Gaara lebih sering menatap kearah jendela di sepanjang lorong; melihat buliran hujan yang menetes dan tak berkomentar apapun. Lain halnya Hinata yang kini tampak lebih rileks dan terus menatap lorong dihadapannya.

Mereka jalan beriringan. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang membuat bahu kanan Hinata terasa hangat. Entah mengapa, aura Gaara begitu menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kita ke lobi saja. Aku sedang menunggu untuk di jemput."

"Hm."

Hinata beralih menatap Gaara, dari samping Hinata bisa lihat jika Gaara adalah siswa yang tingginya menyaingi Sasuke, juga rambut merah _maroon_ -nya yang unik dan tak biasa itu menarik perhatiannya. Diam-diam Hinata ingin bertanya mengapa rambut pemuda itu bisa sebegitu mencolok dibanding anak-anak lainnya.

Gaara balik menatap Hinata ketika gadis itu masih terpaku menatap rambutnya. Hal itu sontak membuatnya menyentuh rambutnya bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Eh—," ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "—tidak ada."

Setelah itu tak ada obrolan lain sampai mereka tiba di lobi sekolah. Hinata kini lebih memilih duduk di kursi dan mengistirahatkan diri dibanding berdiri membaca mading yang sempat diniatkannya.

Di sisinya, Gaara lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan menatap mading tanpa berniat membacanya. Melihat itu membuat Hinata merasa sungkan. "Um, Sabaku-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini. Kamu boleh kembali jika mau."

"Tak apa. Di sini terlalu luas untuk seorang diri."

Jantung Hinata kembali berdetak kencang. "Ah, memang."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang samar dari luar sana. Untuk gadis berambut gelap itu, rasanya menenangkan. Ia merasa dirinya kini lebih baik—selain karena detak jantungnya yang sudah kembali normal karena ketakutan sebelumnya dan perihal kecemasannya dengan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman ketika berdiaman seperti ini. Hinata sempat mengira jika pemuda di sebelahnya akan memasang wajah tak sabar. Ekspresi Gaara yang dilihatnya adalah ekspresi tenang dan cukup nyaman. Setidaknya gadis itu bisa mengambil dugaan jika Gaara juga menyukai suasana sekarang ini.

Hujan memang menyenangkan; Jika saja kilat dan gemuruh tidak muncul.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata Gaara lebih pendiam dari yang Hinata pikir. Gestur tubuhnya tidak berbohong seperti pura-pura nyaman atau kalem. Hinata bahkan berusaha tidak memikirkan iris hijau jernih milik Gaara yang begitu memikat.

Memang terdengar murahan, bagaimana bisa Hyuuga Hinata tertarik pada mata seorang lawan jenis seperti itu. Tapi, pernahkah kalian merasakan ketertarikan yang sama dengannya ketika menatap mata lawan jenis?

Hinata harus mengakui bahwa Gaara memiliki iris mata begitu indah.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai seorang sopir keluarga Hyuuga datang dengan payung besar dalam genggaman. Hinata sukses tersadar dari lamunannya pun berdiri dan menghampiri sang sopir. Ketika mereka hendak kembali, Hinata terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku duluan, ya."

Gaara menunjukan ekspresi ragu-ragu.

"Eh, ada apa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan iris _Jade_ -nya begitu terlihat tenang. "Aku sering di sana jam segini. Lain kali kau tak perlu takut lagi." Setelah mengatakannya Gaara berbalik dan kembali menuju ruang musik.

Hinata yang melihatnya tanpa sadar menorehan rona merah pada pipi gembilnya dan pulang.

Hinata harap ia bisa bertemu dengan siswa itu lagi di lain waktu—serta mendengar kembali melodi yang belum sempat dinikmatinya.

* * *

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 **A.N :** _Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Aku sudah menyelesaikan chapter ini lama sekali. Namun, karena jadi anak kosan, aku kehilangan wifi rumahku *cried*. Aku sangat kesulitan untuk mencari Wifi karena Wifi kampusku limit terus._

 _Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek. Yah, plotnya sudah begitu hehe. Kuharap kalian puas dengan sikap Gaara yang cuek-cuek *gajelas* ini hoho_

 _Terima Kasih sudah Membaca_

 _Jangan Lupa sampaikan Pendapatmu di kolom Review. Bye~_

 _ **November, 11th 2016**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Xia Stacie Kaniko**_

 _ **(Baper) :p**_


	5. Masalah

**STACIE KANIKO©**

 **Proud to be Present**

 **Beautiful Mosaic;** _ **PRELUDE**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Plot and Story is mine, all of cast is Masashi Kishimoto's.**_

 **Pair : SasuHina x GaaHina**

 **Author's Feel Inside**

 **No copycat and Plagiarize, because its Sinning! haha**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Masalah**

Uchiha Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Mengeluhkan keadaan dirinya yang awut-awutan belakangan ini. Pikirannya hanya terpaku pada gadis yang telah meng- _imprint_ hatinya—Hyuuga Hinata.

Tepat seperti janjinya—untuk Hinata dan dirinya sendiri—, kini ia tak lagi menyentuh lintingan mariyuana—merasa sedikit puas melihat kemajuan dirinya yang sebelumnya di ragukan—untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Belakangan, pemuda bersurai hitam itu memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya; menyukai gadis dalam waktu lama. Jika dilihat kembali, ia bahkan belum pernah berhubungan fisik dengan Hinata—ciuman saja belum pernah; mereka hanya saling menatap dan bergandengan tangan ataupun melempar senyum.

 _Deg_ _._

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, menutupi rona merah yang muncul dipipinya. _Apa yang spesial dari pegangan tangan? Kenapa mengingat itu malah jadi tegang begini._ Ia mengacak-acak surainya dan mendesah pelan. Sasuke benci mengakui bahwa jantungnya kini tengah berdetak lebih cepat.

Dia merasa makin hari dirinya mulai tak beres. Si bungsu Uchiha bahkan tersenyum sendiri hanya dengan mengenang waktu yang terbuang ketika bersama Hinata. Masalahnya, bukankah awalnya ia ingin melupakan gadis yang membuatnya patah hati? mengapa jadi begini?

Ia cemberut dan menyeret kakinya untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

Sasuke membasuh wajah pucatnya dengan air dingin. Sesekali ia mendongak dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam cermin. Rambut hitam itu menjuntai ke wajah akibat basah, menutupi poni hingga matanya. Kini ia terdiam untuk merenung.

 _Salah… ya jika seperti ini terus?_

Sejak kapan ia merasa di 'gantung' seperti ini. Sasuke merasa ia bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa. _Terlalu sensitif_. Tapi sulit sekali untuk bersikap normal ketika ada perempuan yang terang-terangan menolakmu. Rasanya begitu risi. Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mengalami penolakan seumur hidupnya—,

—kecuali kenyataan bahwa penolakan eksistensi dirinya oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Sasuke mendecih dan melepas pakaiannya. Mengingat semua itu membuat kepalanya penat dan sekarang masih pagi. Mungkin ia akan pergi dan nge- _track_ sebentar sebelum _badmood_ melandanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mandi dan berpakaian, setelahnya ia turun untuk sarapan. Ia meliihat para pelayan berlalu-lalang penuh semangat dan ini hari libur, hal itu membuat Sasuke sempat heran. Memasuki ruang makan, Sasuke terhenti sebentar menatap sosok kakaknya yang kini sudah duduk di ruang makan sambil membaca koran pagi. Kini ia tahu, kenapa para pelayan terlihat begitu sibuk.

Dahinya mengernyit makin dalam ketika Sasuke larut dalam pikirannya. Suara sibakan koran menariknya dari lamunan dan Sasuke melanjutkan langkah dengan wajah datar. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, menurunkan korannya untuk melihat sang adik lalu melemparkan senyum. Ia berikan koran itu pada salah seorang _butler_ disana dan melempar pandangan skeptis untuk Sasuke.

"Mana ucapan selamat paginya, hm?" Itachi memulai dengan nada pura-pura merajuk.

Sasuke masih diam sampai ia duduk dikursinya dan menatap sinis kakaknya.

Itachi melempar senyum tenangnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Mau apa ke sini?"

"Bukankah ini rumahku juga?"

"..."

"Jangan cemberut begitu, bilang saja kangen." Pria berusia 27 tahun itu tertawa pelan dan menatap adiknya sayang.

"..."

"Aku bawa oleh-oleh untukmu dari Kanada. Mana ucapan terima kasihmu, hm?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah meminta." Sasuke memasang tampang tak acuh dan menyesap jus tomatnya penuh minat.

Itachi balas tersenyum dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik adik tunggalnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya sinis. Di mata Uchiha Itachi, adiknya begitu menggemaskan. Baginya, Sasuke hanya bertambah tinggi dan suaranya maki berat, sisanya sama; Sasuke adalah adik-kecil-tersayangnya yang menggemaskan.

Itachi bahkan tak pernah menganggap—atau bahkan menuntut—Sasuke jadi dewasa sedikit pun. Adiknya adalah tanggungan dan kewajibannya, sebagai seorang putra sulung, begitu menurutnya. Memikirkannya membuat senyum tipis terkembang di sudut bibir Itachi. Lihat saja dirinya, kerjanya cuma makan, tidur, dan kelayapan. Sekolah tak benar—Itachi menutup mata pada nilai pelajaran Sasuke yang memuaskan, dimata Itachi, Sasuke selalu membuat onar di sekolah—dan hura-hura. Itu wajar. Bukankah anak seumuran adiknya itu memang sedang mengalami fasa peralihan?

Ia punya anak buah yang kerjanya hanya untuk mengawasi Sasuke, jadi informasi yang diterimanya selalu akurat. Menurutnya, itu adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayang pada adik kecilnya. Itachi tak bisa membayangkan perhatian seperti apa lagi yang harus ia beri. Uchiha memang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk berbagi kasih.

Bagi seorang putra sulung yang mapan, Itachi tak pernah menyalahkan Sasuke atas apapun. Ia selalu menutup mata ketika adiknya membuat masalah dan menganggap itu hal lumrah untuk remaja. Sasuke hanya kurang perhatian. Itu salah kedua orangtua dan dirinya, ini yang menyebabkan adiknya _membandel_.

Ketika kecil, Itachi adalah sosok Uchiha yang diberkahi otak cerdas dan kedewasaannya datang begitu cepat. Ia sudah mulai bekerja dengan ayahnya ketika umurnya baru 15 tahun. Masa kecilnya tak pernah di hiasi dengan kegiatan hura-hura seperti remaja lainnya. Ia selalu serius akan pekerjaannya. Dulu, ia pikir kebahagiaan bisa didapatkan dengan hidup mapan. Karenanya Itachi selalu bekerja keras dan terus bekerja.

Tentu saja, Uchiha jenius seperti dirinya selalu berhasil. Namun, ketika umurnya baru menginjak 15 tahun, Ia sadar dirinya belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Ia bahkan belum bisa mengendalikan sifat ambisius akan keberhasilan dan begitu egois—yang hanya dipikirkannya saat itu adalah perkembangan dirinya sendiri dan pekerjaan yang ia jalani.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang butuh perhatiannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Ia memiliki adik ketika berumur 9 tahun. Uchiha Sasuke, adik satu-satunya yang begitu ia nantikan kelahirannya. Itachi hanya bermain dengan Sasuke hingga umurnya 14 tahun. Mengingat masa lalu membuat lukanya terbuka. Tak ada yang lebih disesali seorang Uchiha Itachi dibanding kenyataan bahwa ia meninggalkan adik kecilnya karena keegoisannya sendiri.

Itachi paham bagaimana rasa kesepian karena orang tuanya selalu sibuk. Rasa takut yang besar akan kesendirian itu membuatnya belajar lebih giat dibanding siapapun di umurnya yang masih dini.

' _Bila aku jenius, aku bisa bekerja dengan ayah dan tak perlu berjauhan dengan ayah dan ibu.'_ Itulah yang selalu terngiang dalam pikiran Itachi kecil.

Untuknya itu berat sekali. Ia mengorbankan seluruh waktu bermainnya demi belajar dan belajar. Itachi berhasil mengikuti program akselerasi berkali-kali dan rasanya menyakitkan—ketika ia tak sempat bermain dengan teman-teman yang selalu ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Itachi kesulitan menghilangkan kebiasaannya setelah memiliki seorang adik. Itachi hanya bersama Sasuke selama lima tahun pertama lalu membiarkannya sendiran. Mengabaikan tangis Sasuke hanya karena ia terlalu takut untuk mundur. Setelah sekian lama perjuangannya untuk bisa mapan dan diakui, ia terlalu takut untuk membuang mimpinya demi adik kecilnya.

Itachi tak perlu kesepian lagi karena ada Sasuke, tapi bisakah ia mengikhlaskan semua perjuangannya? Itachi kecil tidak berpikir demikian.

Semua dasar ini yang menciptakan penyesalan Itachi diakhir. Ketika emosinya lebih terkendali, ia menyadari bahwa semua yang ia lakukan itu tak benar, hanya saja karakter Sasuke telah terbentuk hasil dari keegoisannya bertahun-tahun. Itachi kini tak bisa menyalahkan apapun jika adiknya berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Sejak awal Sasuke tidak di didik dengan benar.

Tidak seperti Itachi yang selalu di bawa orang tua mereka ketika perjalanan bisnis, Uchiha bungsu hanya tinggal di dalam mansion besar Uchiha dengan para pelayan dan _butler_. Dia kesepian dan tak ada yang melarangnya melakukan apapun, meski itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Bisa kita mulai?" suara Sasuke berhasil menarik Itachi yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau pasti lapar."

Sasuke menghiraukannya dan memotong telur mata sapinya.

Itachi berpikir sebentar, "Sasuke,"

"..."

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. Bahkan pertanyaan seputar sekolah hanya mengingatkannya pada gadis beraroma Lavender itu. "Baik."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan perempuan ya?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi sesaat sebelum bicara lambat-lambat. "Itu sudah biasa."

"Memang."

"..."

"Dengar, bagaimana jika nanti siang kita makan sama-sama lagi?"

"..."

"Tolong batalkan acaramu siang ini jika ada. Bisa?"

" _I wont_."

Itachi menatapnya lama. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ini tentang ibu."

Tangan Sasuke terhenti seketika mendengarnya. Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan mata sayunya di balik poninya yang terjuntai kebawah dan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memaki.

* * *

 ***** Stacie_Beautiful Mosaic*****

* * *

Hinata tak berniat untuk bangun pagi buta. Hanya saja ia tak bisa tidur semalaman. Setelah diingat-ingat kejadian semalamnya dengan Gaara, hal itu sungguh memalukan. Ia berkali-kali berusaha untuk tidak merona, tapi tetap saja gagal.

Cerita hantu? Itu memang menakutkan. Tapi, ia merasa telah bersikap bodoh malam itu—sangat menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai Hyuuga. Ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

 _Aku bahkan terjatuh dan menangis karena kupikir itu kejadian seram_ Hinata mendesah. _Bahkan ada saksi matanya. Bagaimana jika_ _dia_ _cerita sama teman-temannya? Pasti mereka bakal tertawa cekikikan._ Poor me.

Hinata berdiri gontai dan jalan tersaruk-saruk untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara sejuk langsung membelai wajahnya; Aroma bunga _lavender_ yang kuat membuat bibirnya melekuk keatas. Hinata memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma embun dari taman di halaman rumahnya dan sukses membuatnya rileks.

Aroma natural itu bagaikan menerbangkan pikiran-pikiran yang menyulitkannya belakangan. Hinata menghirup lebih dalam ketika mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi malam.

Belakangan ini ia tak bisa tenang. Masalah remeh sampai serius terus-terusan dia hadapi. Ia butuh waktu untuk me- _refresh_ pikirannya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Berhubung hari ini hari libur, ia putuskan untuk keluar rumah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

 _Tidak buruk. Aku akan jalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan dan membeli parfum baru... Ah, dan mengunjungi toko roti milik Kiba. Um... duduk di taman kota juga sepertinya bagus, anggap saja cuci mata._

Hinata langsung meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Shion untuk di ajaknya pergi. Kenyataan bahwa Shion tengah mengunjungi rumah sepupunya sedikit membuat Hinata kecewa. Setelahnya, ia mencoba menelpon Tenten untuk menemaninya. Lagi-lagi Hinata mendesah pelan, Tenten sedang _hiking_ bersama sang pacar. Hyuuga Hinata menutup telponnya, menopang dagu dan menghela napas, setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri.

 _Well, aku punya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bersantai kalau sendirian. Mungkin aku juga harus mencari hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke. Meski terlambat, tidak ada salahnya juga sih._

Dengan senyum terkembang ia meraih handuknya dan bersenandung pelan Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

 *****Stacie_Beautiful Mosaic*****

* * *

Cuaca di bulan September terasa begitu dingin karena belakangan sesekali turun hujan dan badai. Tetap saja hal itu tak membuat senyum si gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ luntur sedikit pun. Kini ia memakai mantel merah polos dengan bawahan rok hitam pendek dan stoking hitam serta sepatu _boot_ coklat. Rambut lurusnya melambai setiap angin dingin berhembus. Hal itu sukses membuat laki-laki yang berpapasan dengannya merona.

Sejujurnya, gadis itu tidak berniat untuk mencari perhatian orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Bagi Hinata, berjalan-jalan di kota sangatlah menyenangkan. Ia bisa melihat suasana baru; barisan pohon Sakura di pinggir jalan, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan melihat-lihat seni arsitektur toko yang segar. Iris _Lavender_ -nya tak henti memandangi pemandangan asing itu ditemani senyum tipis yang terkembang.

Kini tujuan pertamanya adalah menuju ke _departement store_ dan mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk dijadikan hadiah.

Sejujurnya, sih, Hinata belum kepikiran ingin menghadiahkan apa. Hinata baru sadar jika ia tak begitu mengetahui segala hal tentang Sasuke. Misal apa minuman atau warna kesukaannya serta hal dasar lainnya. Rasa bersalah melanda hatinya ketika mengingat Sasuke yang selalu mengetahui apa kesukaan Hinata. _Mungkin aku harus_ _sedikit_ _lebih aktif padanya._

Setelah berkeliling, diputuskannya untuk membeli jam tangan maskulin bewarna perak. _Jam memang hadiah paling aman. Gak mungkin 'kan dia benci jam?_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memilih—Hinata berusaha mencari sesuatu yang semi-klasik seperti kesukaannya, klasik itu Hinata. Ia berharap Sasuke akan mengingat dirinya tiap pemuda itu menatap jam. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata berdehem pelan dan menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Hinata meminta jasa pembungkus kado untuk melapisinya dan diberi warna hitam putih. Pipinya bersemu ketika menatap kotak kecil dihadapannya. Kini ia harus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memberikannya.

Seusai mengurus masalah kado, Hinata melesat pergi menuju toko roti milik teman kecilnya Kiba yang berada di tengah kota. Setelah mengambil nampan, ia mengambil banyak sekali roti kesukaannya. Ia bersenandung pelan ketika memilih-milih dan matanya berbinar senang, mengabaikan tatapan pengunjung lain yang kaget melihat jumlah potongan roti di nampannya.

Sambil menanti antrean, ia menelpon Kiba untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Hinata rindu teman kecilnya yang berisik dan selalu tertawa ketika bersamanya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas kecewa mendengar Kiba yang kini berada di luar kota.

Mengapa semua temannya begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini? _Well, memang mereka yang sibuk atau aku yang kurang kerjaan?_

Jadi, setelah memesan satu _cup_ coklat panas dan membayar semua, ia meninggalkan toko dengan lemas.

Gadis itu merenung ketika berjalan, ia tak ingin pulang ke rumah secepat ini. jarang sekali dirinya diizinkan keluar rumah sendirian. Kesempatan seperti ini harus dimanfaaatkan dengan lebih baik lagi. Ia tersadar ketika kedua kaki membawanya ke taman kota.

Angin dingin bertiup lembut menyambut wajah Hinata. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menatap langit; cukup cerah untuk bulan September. Ia duduk di kursi kayu dan mulai menggigit rotinya. Menikmati suasana yang tersaji di sana; memandangi anak-anak yang tengah bermain dengan anjingnya atau pun pemain musik jalanan yang sedang menunjukan kebolehannya.

Setelah tiga bongkah roti habis di lahapnya, ia mulai melamun. Hinata tak memikirkan apapun, hanya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan kosong dan berakhir mendongak, menatap daun pohon Ginko yang belum sepenuhnya berubah menjadi coklat.

Wajah Sasuke terus menerus muncul. Hinata mulai berpikir jika ini tak bisa terjadi terus-menerus. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Rasa bersalah itu terlalu membebani pikirannya dan itu tak sehat. Mungkin Senin nanti ia akan memberikan kado sekaligus minta maaf.

Bibir ranumnya mengukir senyum _. Semua pasti baik-baik saja_.

* * *

 *****Stacie_Beautiful Mosaic*****

* * *

Ruang keluarga di mansion Uchiha amatlah luas. Di langit-langit terdapat lampu gantung yang besar dan minimalis. Terdapat jendela besar di dinding berlapis _wallpaper_. Di dinding itu pula beberapa bingkai foto berukuran besar di gantung. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sofa besar yang mengimbangi ruangan besar itu.

Itachi melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya di ruang keluarga. Sasuke tengah bersandar santai di sofa sambil membuang muka. Suasana sejak pagi tak kunjung mencair membuat Sasuke jenuh.

"Ada apa, Itachi? waktuku lebih berharga dari yang kau duga jadi cepatlah."

Mendengarnya membuat dahi pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu berkerut. "Aku ini kakakmu."

"Lalu?"  
Itachi mendesah. "Lupakan saja," ia menimang-nimang harus memulai obrolan dari mana. "Kau tahu ayah dan ibu baru saja dari Cina, kan?"

"Ya."

"Apa pendapatmu?"

Sasuke beralih menatap wajah Itachi dan melempar pandangan sarkastis dan menguap, "Aku sedih sekali ditinggal."

"..."

"Bohong deh. Biasa aja."

"Begitu." Itachi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah vas bunga untuk sesaat.

"Kau suruh aku membatalkan rencana mainku cuma untuk tanya itu? mengecewakan."

"Aku bertanya karena ingin tahu, adikku Sasuke."

Sasuke menguap lagi, "Kau itu kan jenius, harusnya sudah tahu jawabannya—."

"—Sasuke!"

"Aku sudah biasa begini." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berusaha memikirkan Hinata untuk mempertahankan _mood_ -nya yang terus di serang. Tak mendengar balasan membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan jadi lebih tenang. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, kak? Reaksi seperti apa?"

Itachi menekan rasa bersalah dan berusaha tak menunjukannya. Sasuke akan merasa dihina jika ia menampakan emosi seperti itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu sekarang. Lupakan pertanyaan bodoh tadi." Memang retoris, tapi Itachi menyimpan harapan kecil di sudut hatinya agar Sasuke sedikit jujur.

"Biasa saja."

"Kudengar, kau berhenti mengonsumsi narkotika."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke melempar senyum mengejeknya.

Kakaknya menghela napas, mungkin ia harus memberi les khusus etika untuk adiknya tercinta. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Senyum itu menghilang seperti tak pernah muncul. "Kau tak suka?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke penuh pertimbangan. Lambat-lambat ia menjawab. "Tidak. Aku begitu senang dan kaget mendengarnya. Tapi, kenapa? Kau bilang itu sulit sekali."

Samar-samar Sasuke ingat kakak dan ibunya pernah meminta dirinya untuk berhenti. Sasuke tak pernah menanggapi hal itu dengan serius dan berkata. 'Sulit seperti mau mati'. Setelahnya mereka tak pernah menghentikan Sasuke lagi. Tak ada usaha sama sekali ataupun dorongan untuknya sembuh.

Sasuke menunduk sedih mengingat hal itu. Meski sulit, ia ingin dihentikan lebih keras lagi. Reaksi mereka yang acuh tak acuh membuatnya makin terperosok jauh dalam kekecewaan. Ia ingin diperhatikan.

Hanya orang tolol yang mengira narkotika adalah pilihan yang benar, Sasuke paham. Hanya saja, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?

Setiap saat harus sendirian dengan uang yang berlimpah begitu saja. Ia ingin bersenang-senang tapi tak tahu cara untuk mendapatkannya. Itachi hidup dengan nyaman, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Yang bahkan umurnya kini belum 17 tahun, tapi amat jarang dikunjungi orang tua maupun kerabatnya. Ia belum cukup dewasa untuk dilepas seperti ini.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku?" Suara lembut Itachi menyadarkannya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Tak bisa menahan rasa putus asa yang selama ini ia pendam. "Aku takut. Sangat takut."

Itachi menahan napas mendengarnya. Hatinya teriris mendengar suara pelan adiknya.

"Seseorang memaksaku untuk berhenti—," Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi nanar. "—atau ia akan meninggalkanku."

Iris Itachi mengejang pelan. Uchiha sulung itu begitu terkejut mendengarnya. "Meninggalkanmu? Naruto?" seingatnya sahabat karib adiknya adalah putra dari walikota setempat yang menjadi teman ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku. Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pemakai seperti adiknya, jadi kenapa ia mau memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka? Itachi begitu cemas mengenai pertemanan adiknya. Jika tak ada Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar akan sendirian.

Ayolah, sulit sekali mencari teman sekarang. Ia yakin adiknya memiliki banyak teman tak beres di luar sana. Ya, meski Naruto juga bukan anak yang beres, sih.

"Bukan Naruto." Sasuke mendesah keras. "Untuk apa aku cerita padamu. Itu poin pentingnya."

Kali ini wajah Itachi diliputi kebingungan. Selain Naruto, ada orang yang membuat adiknya seperti ini?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap kakaknya dan berujar pelan, "Orang sepertimu tak akan mengerti, Itachi. Kau dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang khawatir padamu. Buatku, orang seperti itu bisa dihitung pakai jari. Jadi, itu bakal jadi hal remeh buatmu."

"Aku mencemaskanmu."

Sasuke tertawa, "Yah, bagus deh. Aku harus cari lagi biar jadi lima haha."

"..."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan dan tertawa. "Buatku ini unik. Jariku bahkan lebih banyak dari ini." ia menghela napas dan kini menatap kakaknya. Tergelitik melihat ekspresi kaku di wajah Itachi. Sasuke menunjukan telapak tangan kiri dan menggerakan lima jarinya, menunjuknya satu-persatu. "Yang ini Kepala pelayan, lalu ini Naruto, lalu dia, ah... jari manis ini untuk kakakku tersayang—haha, kira-kira siapa yang pantas untuk jadi kelingkingku? Kak, kau ada ide?"

Sasuke nyaris terlihat seperti orang sinting ketika tertawa seperti itu. Itachi tak kuasa melihatnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap karpet yang diinjaknya.

"Kau dengar aku, gak?" sasuke kembali duduk dan memejamkan matanya. "Mungkin aku harus punya peliharaan."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah atau ibu?"

"Ayolah, aku sedang serius."

Itachi kini ingin mengelus rambut adiknya. "Sasuke, orang tua kita mencemaskanmu."

"Ah yang benar saja." Sasuke masih menjawab dengan nada tak acuh dan tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Sasuke—."

"—Tolong sampaikan pada orang tua kita; aku tak akan merusak bisnis mereka, jadi jangan khawatir. Kalau ini yang kau sebut pembicaraan mengenai ibu kita tadi pagi, sudah selesai kan?"

"Berhenti berburuk sangka pada mereka, Sasuke. Itu tidaklah dewasa." Itachi hampir kehabisan kesabaran. "Aku tidak bercanda. Orang tua kita mengkhawatirkanmu, sebagai seorang anak!"

Sasuke berpangku tangan dan menatap Itachi datar. "Otakmu karatan ya?"

"Sasuke—."

"—Kalau mereka khawatir, bilang langsung saja. Mereka 'kan punya mulut."

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Aku Cuma menanggapimu. Kalau tidak suka buat apa dibicarakan." Iris _onix_ Sasuke berkilat kesal.

Itachi menguasai emosinya. Ia kembali bicara dengan tenang. "Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu pada ayah dan ibu. Kau kan bisa bicara lebih lembut lagi."

"Lembut itu apa?"

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Sasuke, kau..."

"Pak kepala pelayan itu bilang, _lembut itu pakai perasaan_. Aku meggatakannya menggunakan perasaanku kok." Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin dengar mereka khawatir dari mereka langsung." Sasuke berdiri dan menatap dingin Itachi yang duduk di hadapannya. "Aku selesai."

"Tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Ibu akan ke sini besok, aku juga akan menginap bulan ini. kalau kau butuh teman bicara, aku bisa menemanimu."

"Terserah, ini kan rumah kalian." Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi dan langsung ke garasi, mengambil mobilnya dan meninggalkan mansion dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah mendengar semua itu, Itachi tak bergerak sedikit pun. Uchiha sulung itu ingin menyelamatkan adiknya, tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sasuke sedang pubertas dan emosinya meledak-ledak. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Ia merenung memikirkan langkah yang harus diambilnya.

Namun, ada hal yang mengusik pikirannnya.

Siapa orang yang Sasuke ungkit-ungkit barusan?

Itachi tersentak, mungkin jalan keluar dari masalah ini adalah menemui orang yang adiknya singgung dan berbicara dengannya.

Uchiha Itachi langsung meraih ponselnya dan menelpon pegawai yang bertugas mengawasi Sasuke.

"Aku minta data orang yang di temui adikku belakangan ini."

Itachi bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruang keluarga. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat taman rumahnya yang asri. Namun, pikirannya kini mengarah sepenuhnya pada si adik kecilnya.

Ia harus menyelesaikan permasalahan keluarganya—Ups, mungkin yang lebih tepat; masalah yang ia ciptakan di tahun silam.

* * *

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

Maaf Banget buat **very late** update-nya. Maaf ga bisa tepatin janji untuk update tiap bulan sekali. Ternyata jadwal ngampus sama tugas aku parah banget, belum lagi kegiatan UKM dan lainnya, selain itu laptopku sempat rusak selama 4 bulan belakangan ini, jadi aku tak bisa nge-up lewat warnet karena datanya tersimpan di sana.

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca sampe chapter ini_. Aku sayang kalian #sokngartislu

 **Komen di review ya, kalau kamu Hinachan, kamu lebih suka Sasuke atau Gaara hehe. _Just for fun_ aja, soalnya aku juga ga bisa milih kalo di jejelin mereka berdua hahaha **_litteraly,_ mereka kece bgt sih _ **no war, anyway**_

Btw aku dari kemarin gagal terus loh buat update story. Ternyata lewat proxy itu gabisa upload ke doc manager ya

Maaf kalo chapter ini boring, kedepannya fresh kok dan maaf juga karena A/N nya panjang bgt

Terima Kasih dan Selamat Beribadah Puasa bagi yang Menjalankan

 **June, 17th 2017**

 **Regard me,**

 **Xia Stacie Kaniko**


End file.
